Oathbound
The Oathbound are beings birthed from a ritual of coinciding mummification and astral projection. They consist of empty vessels controlled by a transferred conscience and are brought to life by a higher being, in which they find purpose in performing duties to serve their patron. Characteristics The Oathbound at their basis are a floating conscience contained within a vessel of hardened clay, usually a pale pink or eggshell colour, that acts as its shell. A fissure of energy inside the vessel warps its properties, allowing the conscience to move its body flexibly, its senses signified by its glowing eyes and flowing eyelashes. The top of the head is usually cracked open in order for the fissure to 'link' with astral energies. During an Oathbound's birthing ritual, they are blessed with a charm to provide magic-resistant properties to the vessel in order to ensure safety in the astral plane, shielding the conscience. When the astral shell is destroyed, the conscience will float through astral existence until it is somehow removed. Oathbound possess acute senses and have high psionic potential, as well as the psychic abilities of levitation and teleportation. They can temporarily project a physical form, although it is very fragile. Since the consciences were carried on from past lives, Oathbounds understand death and most do not fear it. With the blessing of a charm, they can 'burn' magical energies and reduce them to being useless, as well as deflect magic infliction if one's psychic will is strong enough. Birthing Process All are born through a complex ritual process that demands physical sacrifice and devotion, for it is the only known method for producing an Oathbound. This is sometimes referred to as 'Neo-Mummification' and the method takes inspiration from rituals found in the remains of ancient civilisations. For a start, a vessel must be prepared whilst the subject undergoes mummification whilst alive. Their five senses are obstructed so that they'll be able to perceive the astral plane fully. The subject's body is inserted into the vessel and an intense projection ritual is performed, with the subject's conscience remaining cognisant and mentally sharp beyond their senses. If successful, the conscience of the subject is projected and their vessel is manifested, leaving their physical organic body behind (Which is then discarded). Immediately after projection, the subject's physical body is cremated to avoid further trauma related to not being able to contact the physical world. In the afterlife, the now-birthed Oathbound will be able to mentally perceive the contents of the astral plane at a massive scale, but will not have any form of sensory until their vessels are granted life by a higher astral being of godly qualities, in which they gain enhanced senses. In return for their metaphysical ascension and astral settlement, the Oathbound must submit to their godly patron and bring justice upon those who oppress the supernatural flow of life. History The Oathbound were born from the inner workings of the Anubis Academy, a private institution that makes up of pious pseudoscientists that study the metaphysical world. The idea and experiment was originally spawned by Professor Virgo after she had dreamed of a past vision related to the Egyptian god Anubis. This was so that humanity could experience and study the astral plane within its reach and form astral settlements, as well as come closer to their new age patrons. A dignified promise was made and so many volunteers, including the willing and the covertly persuaded, had undergone the birthing process and had transcended into Oathbound life. This experimental project would go under the name of the Gateway Project. The intention of establishing astral settlements was successful, but the Oathbound had attained levels of zealous knowledge and power that ascended beyond the Anubis Academy. The subjects no longer had any interest in the project and were detached from their colleagues, sacrificing most of their free will and undergoing eternal radicalism in order to serve the astral gods that resuscitated them in the afterlife. As they performed many duties, new age cultures began to form amongst Oathbound kind and next-level societies rose and challenged even those within the physical plane. As much as the project gained many followers, suspicion would also spark. The public would realise that this ascension of humanity would demand permanent departure from the earthly world familiar to them and to live a stable life would require mandatory moral submission to the higher beings. Virgo, blinded by faith, denied to see the bad in her deeds and retreated to the birthing ritual to find solitude and personal serenity in a new world as a messenger of the astral gods. In the conflicts between technological cynics and mystical folk, the Oathbound are willing to bring justice upon those who defy the supreme supernatural wonders of life and even mystics who dare to prove their mystical arts is superior to the astral pantheons, such as Aum Loka and the Brah. Culture and Society Due to their birthing background, Oathbound possess cultural values carried on from their past lives, in which case, they are highly interested in divination and invest in astral elements, contemplating on how they influence nature. Despite the radicalism they undergo, their culture promotes benevolence and order, especially in relation to the astral beings they submit to. The urge to explore and study the astral plane is an obsession amongst many, as it is heavily related to their priestcraft. Many tend to forge connotations linked to spiritual belief and will tend to discuss it with their kind, forming many oracle lifestyles. These cultural aspects have also passed down visually, as architecture similar to the archaic Egyptian, Greek and Indian cultures were assembled in their astral settlements, distorted by the astral plane's atmosphere. Preaching in the encouragement of others to take part in the birthing process is a common tradition in Oathbound life, as their population is important to both their existence and their pantheons. Not all support this lifestyle however, as some feel rebellious towards the spiritual movements deep down. Religion When Oathbound are brought to life, they are traditionally assigned to an enigmatic god-like being within the astral plane that resurrected them and must then perform orders and rituals under spiritual devotion. Pantheons are a core importance in Oathbound tradition, as they must submit to their patron in order to live their astral life to the fullest. From several records created by the Oathbound, these many gods have pagan qualities and some of them can be associated with the ancient beliefs in long gone human religions. These levels of faith and their beliefs and practices can wildly vary. Some Oathbound may undergo the duties of a truly benevolent deity, others may be lead astray by the astral beings that demand solemn sacrifices.Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Astral beings Category:Constructs Category:Undead Category:Unknown diet Category:Psychics Category:Varied body type Category:Varied locomotion Category:Varied height Category:Anubis Academy